The Knight's Blacksmith
by Romeo3791
Summary: Right, so I'm really bad at writing stories so don't expect anything amazing. If you haven't watched 'A Knights Tale' Then you might not Know who most of the characters are but I really ship Prince Edward/Sir Thomas Coleville/The Black Prince of Whales and Kate. I just think that they will be perfect together.


**The knight's Blacksmith**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Found Friendship**

 **Right,** **so I'm really bad at writing stories so don't expect anything amazing. If you haven't watched 'A Knights Tale' Then you might not Know who most of the characters are but I really ship Prince Edward/Sir Thomas Coleville/The Black Prince of Whales and Kate. I just think that they will be perfect together. I mean bro, I was shipping them the whole way through the movie : p It is starting from a day** **before William goes to joust with Edward and Kate is working on some horseshoes for the** _ **knights**_ **. This will have a lot of changes to the movie but whatever. If the writing is slanted then it is a memory and if it is bold then it** **is not in the story but written from me to you.**

She hammered away at what must have been the 14th horseshoe she has done today but it was honest work and as long as the knights paid for it. She has yet to meet a knight that treated her with any respect as she was a woman Today was the day of the tournament and she had promised to attend. But there was one who treated her like she was a royal lady. He was called Sir Thomas Coleville she remembered what had happened like it was yesterday.

 _She was working on a helmet for a knight, when his had magically disappeared in a joust with the great Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein, she must say he was very rude and only went to her for a new helmet because all the other blacksmiths where packed up with requested from other knights. She was too into her hammering that she didn't notice when the rude knight came in. "Have you finished my helmet women!?" He shouted at her. She was so startled by his shouting that she cut the palm of her hand on the side of the helmet that she was working on. She let out a small cry of pain."What have you done to my helmet women, I can't go and have blood on my helmet you stupid girl!" He marched over to her and grabbed her by her hair and shouted in her face. Just had faith had it, a different knight that goes by the name of Sir Thomas Coleville_ _was going past on his horse when he heard the cry of pain. He jumped off his horse and ran to Kate. "What do you think you are doing to that maiden!" Edward shouted, whilst he ran over to the knight and pulled him off her. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" The rude knight shouted at Edward. Off course he could just say who he truly_ _was but then he wouldn't be allowed to compete in the tournament._

 _"My name is Sir Thomas Coleville_ _and I am telling you to leave this maiden alone!"Edward told the rude knight. "Fine, she will be your problem."And with that he walked away and out of the shop, back onto his horse. Kate was very confused to why this knight had stopped to save her and why he called her a maiden? She was standing behind Edward clutching her bleeding hand when he turned around."Are you okay, my lady?" He asked in a calming voice._

 _"I'm okay, it's just a small cut." Kate replied while she tied a small piece of fabric around her hand, which she had gotten off her wrist."I wish I didn't had the chance to introduce myself in a better way but my name is_ _Sir Thomas Coleville, but please call me Thomas my lady." He said whilst placing a small kiss on her other hand. Kate blushed as she has never been called a lady before."My name is Kate and I am no lady just a blacksmith."He looked at her and said._

 _"You must be a lady as someone with such beauty should be in a palace, being served by many." Now she was as bright as a red rose in spring. He just called her beautiful, no one has ever said that to her,_ _ever. "Do you have a joust coming up soon, Thomas, as I would love to see you joust?" He looked at her, slightly blushing himself. "I do indeed, in five_ _days time and I would love for you to come and watch me. I would also love to wear your_ _token if I may say."Did he just ask to wear a token from her, she smiled and looked for the silk scarf her mother had when she was young in a chest on the other side of the room. Once she had found it she went back_ _over to the knight and gave him her token with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Kate I will wear this and think of you." He said with a very large smile on his face. "I must bid you farewell, my fair maiden, I look forward to the next I see you." He smiled placing_ _a kiss on her hand. "I also look forward to the next I see you Thomas."_ _She replied smiling._

That was five days ago and she had just finished the last horse shoe. She was very happy to be attending the joust today as she was to see a very handsome knight wear her token while joust. But at the same time she was very considered as the knight that he was up against was Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein and he has never lost. She didn't want Thomas to get hurt but she had faith that he could win this. She made her way to the joust and was standing at the front of this joust to hopefully be able to see her knight in shining armor. It didn't take long for both knights to enter the stadium and take there place getting ready for the joust to begging. She could see Thomas at his end of the stadium and smiled. He must have see her too as he looked in her direction and gave a nod of his head.

The first round went well for both competitors but the second round looked okay as they had both broken a lance on each others chest. Sir Ulrich looked unaffected by the hit but it was very different story for Thomas. Kate looked at him and saw that he rode his horse differently. "He's hurt." She said allowed to herself. Both of the competitors met halfway and spoke but she had no idea what they were saying to each other. They met up to their ends of the track and began the 3rd round but met for a draw. Kate quickly ran over to Thomas' side of the stadium as she knew that he was hurt and wanted to see him but she was stopped by two very large looking guards. "My lady, you cannot go there, it is for knights only." She had a feeling that she was not going to get past them.

"Please I know him and I must see him." She begged.

"I'm sorry but you will not be going over there anytime soon." One of the guards told her. She sighed and with nothing else she could do left and went back to her shop and did the only thing she could do to stop thinking about if she would see her knight ever again, she made more horseshoes. " _You must be a lady as someone with such beauty should be in a palace, being served by many."_ His words were going over and over again in her head. _"I would love to see you joust"_ It was utter torture. _"Thank you, Kate I will wear this and think of you."_ She wished that it would just stop. _"_ _I look forward to the next I see you."_ She was too distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear the Herald of Thomas come in. "My lady, please forgive me if I have disturbed you but I have a message from Sir Thomas Coleville, he has requested to see you." She was both ecstatic and confused. She was happy because she could see Thomas again but confused because why would he want to see and dirty blacksmith when he could have any women that he could ever dream of so why talk to her of all people. "Okay, go and I will follow." And so they did.

They walked up to Sir Thomas Coleville's tent and when the Herald said "Sir Coleville's is inside please go ahead."

"Thank you." Kate said, she was nervous about seeing him but not sure why. Kate entered the tent and saw Thomas on what must have been on his bed reading a book. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest and one around his head. When she entered he looked up at her and smiled. He put his book down and tried to sit up but winced in pain.

He made a gesture for her to come and sit on his bed, she did so without question as she didn't care that she had just met him five days ago. She sat on his bed and he said "I saw you at the joust, im sorry that I was ended so suddenly, my lady." When he said this he looked down in guilt. Kate knew that knights treasured honor and so to not finish a joust it would be considered weak. She looked at him and said "Thomas you were wounded and could not continue, I am happy that you made it a draw as I didn't want you to get hurt even more." She looked at him and smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" He smiled and said "I'm fine, it is just a bruise Kate." He replied, but she knew that he was lying. She may not have known him that long but she knew that he was lying. She looked at him and he looked at her. His eyes were a deep brown and her's as blue as the sea. They just laid there and looked into each others eyes. And began to lean in for a kiss. Just to break up the moment his Herald came in "Forgive me sir but there is a letter you." Edward looked at Kate with a embarrassed look on his face."I better go anyway I have stuff to do." He glanced at her with a apologetic look on his face. "Until next time my lady." He kissed her hand then she got up from his bed and made her way back to her shop. It was night by then. She went through all that had just happened to her in the last hour. She had almost kissed a knight. I mean kissed a knight her, a blacksmith, and a very cute knight at that. She almost skipped back to her shop. She wondered what tomorrow will hold for her.

 **The next few days were the same as the movie but just in short Will came to her and asked for his armor to be fixed and she did he paid her. Edward had gotten much better after the incident when jousting.** **Tonight was the banquet for all of the knights.**

Kate had just finished the new armor for Will, she had just left the shop to go and find Will. She found him with his guys he tried the armor on tested it and approved it. She gave him his armor. She was on her way back when she bumped into a horse and fell on her side. The horse bucked up and hit her arm. "Oi, watch what you are doing you stupid women!" She looked up to see that it was Count Adhemar. She got up and apologized for this.

She tried to walk home with the burning pain in her arm. Once she was back in her shop she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a huge bruise on her arm. It was not broken but badly damaged, she rolled her sleeve down and began her work on horseshoes once more. "Hello my lady, I'm looking for a beautiful maiden called Katy have you seen her anywhere?" Katy swang around to see Edward leaning against the entrance of her shop with a huge smile on his face. "Why hello, my brave knight I'm afraid that I have not seen your Katy anywhere." She replied whilst smiling back as he walked in and towards her. They had somehow managed to find themselves hugging each other in the next minute and so and that is when it happened. Just as Edward put his arms around her, she let out a small cry of pain as his arm came into contact with the bruise on her arm. "Katy, are you okay, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he quickly removed his arms from around her. "Nothing, Thomas I'm fine." She replied while putting on a fake smile on her face that he saw right through."Now it is your turn not to lie about being fine, please tell me what is wrong." She looked at him then back down to the floor. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a very large bruise on her arm which made his eyes widen. He could tell that it was from a horseshoe. "How did this happen my lady?" He asked with worry in his voice. She knew that she would have to tell the truth as she could not lie to him not matter what happened. "I was on my way back from delivering armor to Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein when I didn't see Count Adhemar on his horse and I bumped into it. The horse bucked and got me in the arm. Count Adhemar told me to watch where I was going and moved on." Kate told Edward what had happened and he started to get angry but not at Kate but at Count Adhemar for hurting the lady which meant a great deal to him. "Thomas don't do anything stupid." She told him knowing that he was getting angry. He looked down at her and smiled. "For you my fair maiden, I will do anything you ask of me." This made her smile. "Have I ever told you that you have to most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my whole life." They both didn't realize that they were holding hands, but that is what made the whole difference.

On a different part of town "William, where are you going?" Asked Watt. Will turn to face Watt and simply said "I'm just going to say thanks to Kate for my new armor, I mean it's great." William replied. He walked out of the stables and began to make his way to make his way to Kate's Shop when he spotted Sir Thomas Coleville's horse outside and walked to the entrance of the shop. Just when he could see into the shop he saw Sir Thomas Coleville kissing Kate and her kissing him back. William had no idea what to do as his blacksmith was kissing his opponent. So all he could do was walk away. He ran back to The stables and told everyone everything that he had just witnessed.

Back in the shop with Kate and Edward. They had stopped kissing and had the forehead's leaning agest each others. "Kate, I must confess that I fell in love with you on the day that I met you." He whispered to her. Kate smiled "And I must confess also that I also fell in love with you on the day that I met you." She replied to him. They both smiled at each other with passion in their eye's. "What are we to do about Sir Urich as I am his competitor and he will not be pleased that I am in love with his blacksmith?" He asked. "He does not have to know about that I have fallen in love with his competitor." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled and gave her a passion filled kiss. They stood there for a while and only stopped when the needed air. "I must be getting back to Sir Ulrich but I will see you tomorrow?" She asked "My lady, I have a joust tomorrow and I would love for you to come and watch me, if you wouldn't mind." She gave him a kiss and replied.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, who are you against?" She asked in curiosite , his smile quickly faded and he replied "Count Adhemar." He said. She had wished that she had not asked as Count Adhemar would never show mercy and if Thomas got hurt then he would continue to joust because his honor would get the better of him. "Thomas if you get hurt you must withdraw as Count Adhemar will not show any mercy and I do not want to see you hurt." She said in a serious voice, he looked at her and said "For you my dear, I will do anything." He told her and then kissed her.

"I must being going but I look forward to when I see you next." She said with a smile

"I too look forward to it, I will win this tournament for you." He gave her a kiss and then they both went their separate ways.

 **Okay if you liked it then follow it or me what ever you choose but I will be doing a new chapter so lets see what happens with Will when kate gets backand how the joust tomorrow goes but I can tell you now that it wont end well**

 **This is Tia and ill see y'all later xx**


End file.
